


an interruption

by SkyRose



Series: Cotton Candy Allbingo Drabbles [6]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Double Drabble, M/M, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Dinner with Jimmy went well.





	an interruption

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "Lost/Found".

Dinner with Jimmy went well. Scott had been fretting about it to Hope all week. She was it would go fine. She was right. Now they were at Scott’s place. They were watching TV. A Chopped rerun. Wait, no, it was Iron Chef. 

They weren’t really watching TV. 

“Scott?” a voice called out.

Scott immediately jumped off of Jimmy. He gave him a panicked look before rushing to the front door.

He opened it a crack. “Hey, Maggie! What’s up?”

“Cassie lost her jersey. Is it here?” Maggie explained, moving to push the door open.

“Um, no, it’s not here.”

Maggie frowned. “We searched the whole house. It has to be here.”

“It’s not.”

“Scott? Are you hiding something?”

“Nope!”

“There’s someone here, isn’t there? Is it Hope?” Maggie’s eyes were twinkling with curiosity.

“No one’s here! Just me—”

“Found it!” Jimmy called out. He appeared at Scott’s side holding Cassie’s jersey. “It was on the dining table.”

Maggie’s mouth quirked into a smile. She gave Scott a  _ we’ll talk about this later _ look before snatching the jersey and saying, “Thank you!”

Scott closed the door as Maggie walked away. He lopsidedly grinned before pulling Jimmy in for a kiss.


End file.
